Un'Goro Crater
Lush Un'Goro Crater (pronounced uhn-GOH-roh)1 ("God Lands" in the Qiraji language2) lies at the southern part ofSouthern Kalimdor, between Tanaris, Silithus and Uldum. Although the area is almost completely isolated from the rest of the world and sandwiched between three deserts, the region is filled with exotic plant life and even more exotic creatures. Ranging from peaceful earth elementals to ragingdevilsaurs, the locals are not to be trifled with. History When the Titans shaped Azeroth, Khaz'Goroth designed Un'Goro Crater to be an area for experimentation. According to Nablya you might call Un'Goro Crater the Titans' petri dish.3 This coincides with theories of Un'Goro being the home of the Titans when they inhabited Kalimdor.4 From the Shaper's Terrace Khaz'goroth performed tests and experiments. Ever since he left Nablya tool his place to observe and watch over Un'Goro. Normally the titanic watchers does not interfere with the matters of Azeroth, but here in Un'Goro, they are free to take a more direct approach. As Un'Goro is the experimental ground of the Titans, it is their right to do so. Many of the creatures in the crater existed long before the titans arrived, but some did not. Nevertheless, they observe them all, without prejudice.5 Like theSholazar Basin, Un'Goro is unusual ecologically and geographically, contains crystal pylons, and has remnants of guardian constructs that protect the land. The Shaper's Terrace was added in Wrath of the Lich King. The quest chain to visit the Shaper's Terrace begins with the quest 77 The Lifewarden's Wrathgiven by Avatar of Freya in Sholazar Basin. Recent history During the War of the Shifting Sands the night elf army was pushed back through Un'Goro Crater, to the borders of the Tanaris desert. Something in Un'Goro prevented the Qiraji from being able to take the land.6 Recently an expedition troupe led by Williden and Hol'anyee Marshal set foot into the crater. However their endeavor was not fully prepared for everything, having underestimating the savagery of Un'Goro, and ended sooner than they wished. They sought higher ground from the savage beasts of the Crater once their base camps were overrun, making their escape at Marshal's Refuge.7 When the Cataclysm struck Azeroth, it disrupted the cloaking mechanism that kept the Shaper's Terrace hidden. The titans did not forsee the scenario that a member of an intelligent races discover them there. So they now require to perform some new tests.8 The expedition troupe was also attacked by Stone Guardians, forcing the troupe to flee and find another shelter with a small number of casualties. Now, Williden Marshal and his team have built a new camp for them, Marshal's Stand, which has some improvements when compared to their old refuge, indicating that they are managing to adapt themselves to live at Un'Goro Crater. An area between the Lakkari Tar Pits and the Marshlands has also changed, blooming with hundreds of flowers as a result of the Bloodpetals. The blooming has grown such to an extent that it's beginning to throw off the natural balance in the area. Geography Un'Goro is a massive crater full of amazingly lush jungle and teeming with life. Dinosaurs roam freely here, as the land is wild and unpredictable. At the center of the crater a volcano rises, and fire elementals prowl. In addition, many strange and beautiful crystals dot the landscape, their purpose unknown to most but an object of research for some of the adventurous scientists camped in the area. Category:Region